1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conduit end seals, and in particular a weather-tight plug for sealing cables exiting circular conduits and related applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plastic conduits are used to provide protection and ease of installation of telecommunication and electrical cables traveling between service boxes. Conduits used to house such cables are typically circular and manufactured from polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or high density polyethylene (HDPE). The conduits can run great lengths underground and into structures before terminating at a service box.
Cables are typically installed within the conduits after the conduit is buried underground. Cables exist in a variety of sizes and shapes, and are often accompanied by a conducting wire permitting the conduit to be located accurately. Cables are connected to telecommunications equipment by an installer, and the opening at the end of the conduit where the cables exit the conduit is sealed to prevent intrusion by contaminants such as air, water, and animals. Sealing is typically accomplished by encasing the exiting cables within a pliable compound that is capable of adhering to both the cables and the conduit thereby preventing infiltration of contaminants, and maintaining the integrity of the conduit and the cables contained therein.
Existing methods and materials used to seal cables exiting conduits are expensive, time consuming, messy and create difficulty when cables are added to an existing conduit. Conduit openings sealed with expanding spray foam, or clays and potting compounds are messy to apply, and the material is difficult to remove when making adjustments to installed cables, or when adding cables to the conduit. Mechanical plugs having a split gasket, a threaded housing and a threaded nut are difficult to install due to the several parts, and the tendency of the gasket to bunch during installation. A method and materials for sealing conduit is needed that is inexpensive, fast and easy to install, and permits adaptation and installation with new and existing conduits that have added or pre-existing cables.
Heretofore there has not been available a conduit sealing method and materials with the advantages and features of the present invention.